


The Thirteen Days of Skavendom

by Blasta6000



Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blasta6000/pseuds/Blasta6000
Summary: Ever wondered what the Skaven sing to celebrate GREAT HORNED RAT DAY?No?Well then, look no further!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Thirteen Days of Skavendom

On the First Day of **GREAT HORNED RAT DAY** ,

My clan-mates gave to me-me:

A DOOMWHEEL painted bright green!

On the Second Day of **GREAT HORNED RAT WEEK** ,

My clan-mates gave to me-me:

Two Shaven Stunties,

And a DOOMWHEEL painted bright green!

On the Third Day of **GREAT HORNED RAT WEEK** ,

My clan-mates gave to me-me:

Three Warpstone Crackers,

Two Shaven Stunties,

And a DOOMWHEEL painted bright green!

On the Fourth Day of **GREAT HORNED RAT WEEK** ,

My clan-mates gave to me-me:

Four Ratling Guns,

Three Warpstone Crackers,

Two Shaven Stunties,

And a DOOMWHEEL painted bright green!

On the Fifth Day of **GREAT HORNED RAT WEEK** ,

My clan-mates gave to me-me:

FIVE LIZZIE SKULLS!

Four Ratling Guns,

Three Warpstone Crackers,

Two Shaven Stunties,

And a DOOMWHEEL painted bright green!

On the Sixth Day of **GREAT HORNED RAT WEEK** ,

My clan-mates gave to me-me:

Six Ungor Munchies,

FIVE LIZZIE SKULLS!

Four Ratling Guns,

Three Warpstone Crackers,

Two Shaven Stunties,

And a DOOMWHEEL painted bright green!

On the Seventh Day of **GREAT HORNED RAT WEEK** ,

My clan-mates gave to me-me:

Seven Failing Everchosens,

Six Ungor Munchies,

FIVE LIZZIE SKULLS!

Four Ratling Guns,

Three Warpstone Crackers,

Two Shaven Stunties,

And a DOOMWHEEL painted bright green!

On the Eighth Day of **GREAT HORNED RAT MONTH** ,

My clan-mates gave to me-me:

Eight Elf-Thing Swordsmiths,

Seven Failing Everchosens,

Six Ungor Munchies,

FIVE LIZZIE SKULLS!

Four Ratling Guns,

Three Warpstone Crackers,

Two Shaven Stunties,

And a DOOMWHEEL painted bright green!

On the Ninth Day of **GREAT HORNED RAT MONTH** ,

My clan-mates gave to me-me:

Nine Flagellants Beating,

Eight Elf-Thing Swordsmiths,

Seven Failing Everchosens,

Six Ungor Munchies,

FIVE LIZZIE SKULLS!

Four Ratling Guns,

Three Warpstone Crackers,

Two Shaven Stunties,

And a DOOMWHEEL painted bright green!

On the Tenth Day of **GREAT HORNED RAT MONTH** ,

My clan-mates gave to me-me:

Ten Poisoned Tokens,

Nine Flagellants Beating,

Eight Elf-Thing Swordsmiths,

Seven Failing Everchosens,

Six Ungor Munchies,

FIVE LIZZIE SKULLS!

Four Ratling Guns,

Three Warpstone Crackers,

Two Shaven Stunties,

And a DOOMWHEEL painted bright green!

On the Eleventh Day of **GREAT HORNED RAT MONTH** ,

My clan-mates gave to me-me:

Eleven Sabotaged Schemes,

Ten Poisoned Tokens,

Nine Flagellants Beating,

Eight Elf-Thing Swordsmiths,

Seven Failing Everchosens,

Six Ungor Munchies,

FIVE LIZZIE SKULLS!

Four Ratling Guns,

Three Warpstone Crackers,

Two Shaven Stunties,

And a DOOMWHEEL painted bright green!

On the Twelfth Day of **GREAT HORNED RAT MONTH** ,

My clan-mates gave to me-me:

Twelve Backstabs Bleeding,

Eleven Sabotaged Schemes,

Ten Poisoned Tokens,

Nine Flagellants Beating,

Eight Elf-Thing Swordsmiths,

Seven Failing Everchosens,

Six Ungor Munchies,

FIVE LIZZIE SKULLS!

Four Ratling Guns,

Three Warpstone Crackers,

Two Shaven Stunties,

And a DOOMWHEEL painted bright green!

On the Thirteenth Day of **GREAT HORNED RAT YEAR** ,

My clan-mates gave to me-me:

Thirteen Council Seats,

Twelve Backstabs Bleeding,

Eleven Sabotaged Schemes,

Ten Poisoned Tokens,

Nine Flagellants Beating,

Eight Elf-Thing Swordsmiths,

Seven Failing Everchosens,

Six Ungor Munchies,

FIVE LIZZIE SKULLS!

Four Ratling Guns,

Three Warpstone Crackers,

Two Shaven Stunties,

_And a DOOMWHEEL painted bright green!_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
